


Мигрень

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Первым пришёл в себя Джонатан.— Ну и что это было? — Он повертел в руке свою карту и, подумав, положил её на стол.— Психанул. С кем не бывает, — ответил Вольфыч.Человек, однако, продолжал с тревогой глядеть на дверь, за которой скрылась высокая фигура графа. Как оказалось, не один один был обеспокоен. Франкенштейн тоже смотрел туда, и в его взгляде была печаль.— Снова это, — вздохнул он в конце концов.— Что «это»?Синий монстр не ответил, погрузившись в мрачные раздумья. Вместо него рыжему человеку ответил Гриффин.— Мигрень, — пояснил невидимка и добавил: — Давно уже она его мучает. С тех самых пор как… — Он вдруг осёкся, горестно скукожился (судя по всему), но Джонатану и не надо было пояснять, с каких — с тех самых, когда была убита Марта.
Kudos: 6





	Мигрень

— Как мне всё надоело, — устало прошептал Дракула, со вздохом откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Это происходило в один, казалось, ничем не отличающийся от других, день. В гостиной оставались лишь граф, Вольфыч, Фрэнк, Гриффин и Джонатан. Друзья решили вспомнить былые вольные деньки и поиграть в монстрию. Однако до этого знаменательного часа Дракулу преследовала череда странных и раздражающих вещей, и к утру он был уже, как говорится, на взводе. Поэтому в игре вампир особой роли не играл, лишь сидел в пухлом кресле и сумрачно разглядывал то стол, то окно, зашторенное так, чтобы лучи вставщего недавно солнца не касались тела владыки тьмы.  
В ответ на такое эксцентричное восклицание друзья подняли головы и с недоумением уставилась на него.  
— Что, прости? — переспросил, наконец, Уэйн.  
— Надоело всё, — ещё больше помрачнел вампир. Он устало потёр виски и тихо закончил: — Когда же можно будет отдохнуть?  
Не глядя больше на затихших монстров (и одного человека), он поднялся и, зябко завернувшись в плащ, выплыл из комнаты.  
Первым пришёл в себя Джонатан.  
— Ну и что это было? — Он повертел в руке свою карту и, подумав, положил её на стол.  
— Психанул. С кем не бывает, — ответил Вольфыч.  
Человек, однако, продолжал с тревогой глядеть на дверь, за которой скрылась высокая фигура графа. Как оказалось, не один один был обеспокоен. Франкенштейн тоже смотрел туда, и в его взгляде была печаль.  
— Снова это, — вздохнул он в конце концов.  
— Что «это»?  
Синий монстр не ответил, погрузившись в мрачные раздумья. Вместо него рыжему человеку ответил Гриффин.  
— Мигрень, — пояснил невидимка и добавил: — Давно уже она его мучает. С тех самых пор как… — Он вдруг осёкся, горестно скукожился (судя по всему), но Джонатану и не надо было пояснять, с каких — с тех самых, когда была убита Марта.  
— Пойду посмотрю, как он там, — пробормотал он и быстро покинул комнату, пока никому не пришло в голову задержать его.

***

Дракула полулежал в своём гробу, рассеяно поглаживая бархатистую внутреннюю поверхность. Головные боли, точно фантомы прошлого, не давали ему сделать спокойный, свободный вздох. Каждое движение и, как казалось, каждая мысль заставляли голову просверливать такой болью, что вампир уже жалел о своём бессмертии.  
«За что мне это всё?» — он тоскливо вздохнул и свернулся в клубочек, прикрыв глаза и стараясь расслабиться.  
Не успел он хотя бы отвлечься от боли, как почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Впрочем, граф не испугался. Он слишком хорошо владел интуицией, чтобы позволить застать себя врасплох.  
— Выпейте, Драк, — ласково прошептал Джонатан, поднося к губам тестя стакан.  
Безэмоциональный, тот пригубил странную жидкость, вкусом и составом напоминающую прохладный банановый кисель. Человек заботливо при держал его голову, чтобы было удобнее пить.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал граф, когда напиток кончился.  
— Не за что, — улыбнулся в ответ Джонатан. Он поставил стакан на пол рядом с гробом, а сам сел на одну из его сторон, внимательно глядя, а голубые глаза тестя. — Как голова?  
— Голова? — повторил Дракула и тут с изумлением понял, что мигрень отступила. — Лучше. Что это было?  
— Обычное лекарство от головных болей. Надеюсь, вам стало легче?  
Вампир прикрыл глаза. Теперь, когда боль не отправляла его существование, граф понял, насколько хороша жизнь.  
— Легче, — пробормотал он, поймав ладонь зятя и с признательностью зажав её. Светлые глаза человека сияли, как звезды на ночном небе, и Дракула понял, что во всех правилах имеются исключения. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько легче, мой милый Джонни…


End file.
